


Flaming Halloween

by julrenda



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/pseuds/julrenda
Summary: Vic goes to Joe's Bar to meet her friends, only to be stood up by them. Sitting at the bar she gets hit on and is offered help by a blond-haired male stranger or is he?
Relationships: Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 26
Kudos: 36





	Flaming Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to get this story out for Halloween. Sorry, it is a couple of days overdue. This is a fluffy one-off I came with for all Vicley fans.

Vic walks casually into ‘Joe’s Bar’ where the Halloween festivities are in full swing. The place was dark with fake spider webs and giant spiders feeding on plastic human flesh strung about the ceiling. A zombie roams slowly trying assiduously to follow after the young women filtering through the bar.

Deciding to dress up, as a fire flame, her outfit consists of a red spandex catsuit decorated with red, orange and yellow ruffled organza waist belt and sleeves. She also wore a red, orange and yellow long-haired wig. Her eyes were masqueraded with red, orange and yellow-painted flames as were her cheeks. On her feet were red sparkling glitter stiletto heel pumps.

Looking around the bar, she sees no one she knows. She is supposed to meet up with Travis, Maya, Andy and Jack. Her phone chimes with a message from her best friend, Travis.

 _ **Travis**_ – Sorry Vic will have to give tonight a miss. That tall, dark-haired guy I meet at the market during the week has invited me out on a date tonight. Enjoy yourself.

_**Vic**_ – Go for it. Let’s hope this guy is a stayer. 

_****_

Five minutes later, two more messages come in from the girls. Andy has pulled out due to her father Pruitt Herrera taking ill from the effects of his recent chemotherapy treatment.

_****_

Maya texted explaining her and Jack had an altercation, and they needed to sort it out. Vic now wonders what to do. Taking, a seat at the bar, Vic orders a shot of whiskey and a beer.

_****_

The zombie guy takes a seat to the left side of her and begins to chat her up, “Hey gorgeous, do you know you look very edible?”

_****_

Vic rolls her eyes “Can’t you see that I am a flame who can burn you to death.”

_****_

“You can burn me all you like. I am already dead. Wanna get out of here and get physical?”

_****_

Vic becomes aware of a presence standing to her right. Turning she looks up to see a tall blond-haired man ordering a whiskey shot and beer.

_****_

The zombie puts a hand on her shoulder “How about it. I like to eat pussy.”

_****_

The handsome guy next to her frowns and whispers in her ear “Do you need some help?”

_****_

Vic shakes her head, smiling and whispers back “No, I got this.”

_****_

The zombie puts a hand on Vic’s thigh, “What’s your answer?”

_****_

“It is extremely tempting, but my hubby has just arrived,” Vic says, pointing to the gentleman that came to stand by her.

_****_

“Oh! Sorry, you’re not wearing a wedding ring. I thought you were available.”

_****_

Vic chuckles watching the zombie move like lightening away from her. Turning her attention back to the sexy male next to her, she notices he wears a Fire Chief’s outfit. She loves a man in uniform even if it is fake. 

_****_

She bats her flamed coloured lashes at him. He raises an eyebrow at her. 

_****_

“Sorry for staring I see that you are wearing a Fire Chief’s uniform. I am interested to know where you got a costume like that from since it looks very authentic with the Chief’s name on it.”

_****_

Giving Vic a shy smile, he puts a finger to his lips, “Shoosh, I am the real Fire Chief.”

_****_

“Is it true that a Fire Chief has no friends?”

_****_

“I don’t see your friends here.”

_****_

“Touché! My friends stood me up.” Vic pouts.

_****_

“I can keep you company…”

_****_

Vic extends her hand “You can call me Flame.”

_****_

Shaking her hand he comments, “How ironic that a flame is flirting with me.”

_****_

Biting, her lower lip, her eyes sparkle in a flirty manner. “Yes, you put out flames, don’t you?”

_****_

Chuckling, he says “I order my firefighters to do that.”

_****_

“Well, what if you are on scene, and flames happen to appear. Would you douse a fire then?”

_****_

“Yes, I could, I…I mean I would.” He gulps as Vic unzips the top of her suit slightly.

_****_

“Whoo, it’s hot in here. I am feeling very wet under this suit.”

_****_

Choking on his beer the blond-haired man spits what he had in his mouth over Vic. Looking mortified he picks up a napkin and starts to dab at her chest.

_****_

Vic laughs at his adoring clumsiness “Well, that’s one way to put out a fire but who’s going to extinguish your flame.” She points to the boner in his pants.

_****_

“Ahh…Shit!” He growls as sweat appears on his brow.

_****_

“How about I stand in front of you, and we walk out of the bar together. Then once we are outside you are most welcome to put your fire extinguisher, you know where.”

_****_

“I’m…I’m…married.” He stutters.

_****_

A look of disappointed is etched on Vic’s face “Oh well, it could have been so nice Chief for you to blanket me with your body.”

_****_

He groans at the discomfort of his hardness, needing to escape its confines. “Help me get out of here.” He barks.

_****_

“What is your name Chief?” Vic sensually asks in a whisper taking his right hand to lead him out of the bar.

_****_

“Lu…Lu…casss.”

_****_

“So nice to meet you, Lucas.”

_****_

Once outside Lucas protests, “Damn it. Is this your idea of a trick? Stop this flirtation. You’re killing me.”

_****_

“I can’t help it if you want to douse the flame.” Vic teases as she swipes her hand against his hard spot.

_****_

“Yeah! It desperately wants to smother you.” Lucas growls, moving her hand away.

_****_

Vic shrugs her shoulders “You, can’t you are married.”

_****_

He groans again “Don’t remind me.”

_****_

“I have a solution if you offer to drive me home. It could be your treat. I could massage your stiffness on the way, and your wife will never know.”

_****_

“But I will know, I can’t do that to her.”

_****_

“Oh! Well, you can’t say I didn’t try.” Vic says skipping away to the taxi stand across the street.

_****_

Vic smiles to herself all the way home knowing what awaits her there. As she pays for her fare, the Chief’s red SVU pulls up in the drive.

_****_

“Chief you followed me home. What a pleasant surprise.”

_****_

“You should be ashamed of yourself, tempting me the way you did. I have to have you now.” Lucas shouts slamming his car door, walking over to Vic and savagely kisses her.

_****_

The outside lights of the house turn on. A woman nestling a baby in her arms walks out, shouting, “You two are home early. Go away and spice it up in Astro’s diner parking lot or something. I am enjoying my time with my baby niece.”

_****_

“Jen, don’t interrupt this role-play thing I have going on with my wife.”

_****_

Laughing, Jen walks back inside and turns the light off. Lucas and Vic look lovingly into each other’s eyes.

_****_

Vic speaks first, “Would you have slept with Flame if I didn’t walk away?”

_****_

“Eggy, no one tempts me like you.”

_****_

Vic smiles and takes a single key out of her clutch. “Where does that key go?” Her hubby asks.

_****_

“Do you remember that apartment we still lease, Chief?”

_****_

“Your old apartment where we first had spice?”

_****_

“Yes! We can go there right now. Your wife doesn’t need to know.” Vic winks momentarily falling back into her role-play character.

_****_

Lucas smirks, “Okay! You asked for it. Lead the way, Flame.”

_****_

Vic squeals running straight across the road to her old apartment. Lucas gives chase trying to catch her.

_****_

“This is another great idea you had, Eggy,” Lucas tells his wife before they head inside to the bedroom.

_****_

**Author's Note:**

> Who expected the twist at the end?


End file.
